


It’s Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, not just Peitsche!

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young Germany has a hard time moving with his troops in the snow, but thankfully his awesome big brother is there to help.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	It’s Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, not just Peitsche!

**Author's Note:**

> "Zuckerbrot und Peitsche" = Carrot and stick (literally Sugar bread and whip)
> 
> The Prussian chancellor Otto von Bismarck's policy was defined a "Zuckerbrot- und Peitschepolitik.
> 
> The political function of this "carrot" was to bind the workers to the monarchical-authoritarian state. The "stick" of socialist laws served to suppress the social democratic movement.

German troops were marching through the snow in foreign territory, in the middle of a war. Mingled with their people were Prussia and the newborn German nation participating in his first campaign. They had marched for days, so it was no surprise to Prussia when he noticed that his little brother was lagging a little behind, no doubt tired.

He looked down to him to see a determined expression on his face. Heh, how adorable. He would pat his head if he wasn't so hellbent on wearing the Prussian uniform’s helmet. As if Prussia could be any prouder. Besides he was pretty sure that if he did, Germany would start fussing in embarrassment. Not only that, he had carefully combed his hair and didn’t want it ruffled. God, his little brother was so cute, just like he was at his age.

Still, if the tight hold on his hand and the tug on his arm were any indication, Germany was really starting to struggle through the thick coat of snow. They hadn’t been holding hands at the beginning of the march, but at some point a small hand had found its way into his and there was no way Prussia was going to complain about that.

He considered to stop the march altogether, he knew that Germany would feel it wasn’t fair if he got to rest and his men didn’t, he was only a few months old, but he already had such a strong sense of responsibility towards his people. But stopping now wouldn't do for the campaign, there were still a few hours of light and they had to exploit as much as possible. So he turned and picked his brother in his arms.

"Huh?? What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you for a while"

"There is no need for that" 

"Yes, there is"

Yes, there was. Germany was arguing, but he was making no motion to squirm or get down. He must have been really tired. Prussia turned to a nearby soldier, asking if he could fetch a blanket.

"But you said I have to grow strong, I have to be able to endure and overcome hardships like this in order to do that"

Prussia smiled. So he’d been listening to him. "It's true, but that was enough training for today. You have plenty of time to grow"

He would make sure of that after all.

“But what about you? Didn’t you have to go through the same when you were little?”

“Hm? Yes, why?”

“Then I should too!”

“No, it’s not necessary. I only did because I didn’t have an awesome big brother like me to help me out, but you’re a lucky boy!” he flashed him a big grin.

At the beginning there had been their father, Germania, taking care of him, but that hadn't lasted for long due to his disappearance. And Prussia didn’t want Germany to feel the same loneliness and helplessness he had, he wanted him to feel safe and cared for. The only thing he wanted him to have in common with his experience was the joy of victory and conquest.

In that moment the soldier with the blanket arrived and he helped him drape it over Germany. Prussia made sure his legs were covered properly, they must have ached from the chill of the snow and the fatigue. Germany held onto his helmet and Prussia asked him if he wasn’t going to take it off even then. Germany shook his head in response and Prussia could swear he saw the barest hint of a mischievous smile on his face. He really was just a child. 

“Well, over the helmet the blanket goes then!” he announced. And threw the blanket well over the helmet and Germany’s face. 

Germany peeked out of the blanket with a pout, but he couldn’t really hold it and he giggled, despite himself. He fixed the blanket around his head and shoulders and then settled more comfortably against Prussia’s chest. He was already feeling so much better, snug and secure in his brother’s hold.

“Are you still cold?” Prussia asked, having noticed Germany rubbing his hands together.

“Only my hands are a little cold, it’s ok!”

Prussia wordlessly took them into his bigger one and brought them to his mouth, then blew into them for a few times.

Prussia was pretty sure Germany didn’t think that much of him. He was loud, overbearing and overprotective and their personalities couldn’t be any more different from each other. And yet in that moment his little brother was looking at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky. He felt a beautiful warmth spread in his chest. He brought their hands right there where he felt it and asked: “Better?”

Germany seemed to snap out of it and nodded, then averted his gaze. He looked at the soldiers still marching behind them. “What about them? Shouldn’t they be resting too?”

There was his responsible little brother.

“They will, in a few hours” he assured.

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you tired? You’re carrying me too”

“No way!! A leisurely stroll like this certainly isn’t enough to tire me out! With my little brother in my arms I feel as strong as a hundr- no! A thousand men!!! Kesesesesesese~”

Germany snorted.

“What’s that?? Don’t you believe me? This should be the part where you look at me with awe and sparkles in your eyes and worship me!” he said, mocking indignation. “But I can see you’re very tired, so I’ll let you off the hook, it’s definitely because of that!!”

“Of course” Germany replied, still amused by his brother’s antics. He shifted to rest his head on his shoulder, he hadn’t been wrong about him being tired. He closed his eyes.

Prussia remained silent from then on, letting Germany sleep. He knew that Bismarck and the soldiers thought he was coddling him too much, that he should be stricter with the empire they all relied on. But being so smart, hardworking and responsible, Germany had only made him proud since day one. His kickass little brother.

And he was still so young, he had an entire lifetime to make mistakes and learn from them, to suffer and endure. And to prove himself like he wanted to. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn’t do his best to help him through it all? It’s Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, not just Peitsche!

He snuck a look at him and he couldn’t help but place a small kiss on top of his forehead where the helmet had slipped off a little. 

Apparently Germany still hadn’t been fully asleep, because he peeked his eyes open and seemed to think for a long moment before speaking. “Brother?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you”

Tiny arms snaked their way around his neck and as Prussia adjusted his grip on the small nation in his arms, he felt that warmth wash over him again and threaten to burst out of his chest. Right in the place where their heartbeats were pressed against each other. If it had been possible he would have been radiating beams of love and happiness, he would have been positively glowing. Good thing he didn’t though, he didn’t want to attract the enemy’s attention. He tightened his hold on Germany a little and kept marching to their destination. Suddenly the idea of him feeling as strong as a thousand men thanks to his brother didn’t feel like a made-up story anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> A special thanks also goes to my best friend for randomly deciding to beta this! If she hadn't, this fic would have a lot of mistakes and weird sentences. And wouldn't have been posted fighddf


End file.
